thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Part XI
This article contains information that is considered non-canon. ---- Part XI of Meme House originally streamed on the 2nd of December, 2019. It focuses solely on the Squarepants Household. Part XI was originally supposed to be the season 1 finale, but it was instead rendered entirely non-canon by an event known as the Retcon. Joel explains that The Retcon was a nightmare conjured up by Jill Valentine. Plot and Events Spongebob, Wesker, and Jill are all late for work. Joel sends Spongebob to work, but is unable to select Jill or Wesker because of a bug. He saves and then reopens the household. This is the only canon event in the whole episode. After work, Jill and Nemesis try for a baby. Immediately after, Nemesis is hit by a taxi and killed while outside the house and reaped before anyone can plead for him, Jill is revealed to be pregnant shortly after with his child. Spongebob contracts a disease, though thankfully it isn't terminal. Suddenly, a burglar breaks into the house! Despite Wesker's best efforts, the thug proves resistant to fights and his powerful greatsword and shoots Spongebob before calmly leaving. Bleeding out due to the gunshot wound, Spongebob makes his way to the hospital for surgery. Though his chance of success was 90%, his surgery astonishingly fails three times, and with little time left, he says goodbye to Jill, Wesker, and a bunch of random ghosts who were outside his house. Still determined to live he goes to the Bogan household to befriend Dio in an attempt to convince him into turning him into a vampire. His plan succeeds, but he realizes that it takes too long. He proceeds to do crack cocaine alone in his house and succumbs to his injuries while at Johnny Zest's house, dying before the two could meet. Both Wesker and Jill try to plead to the Grim Reaper for Spongebob's soul, but the Grim Reaper refuses; this is what was fated to happen. When Jill's baby is finally born, it's taken away immediately by the IRS due to her and Wesker's refusal to pay taxes. Suddenly, Jill wakes up from her horrible nightmare into a strange dream world where nothing has consequences. Empowered, she flirts with Wesker by shooting him in the face and is last seen happy. Character Debuts *Immortal Burglar (Retconned) *Patrick Star Valentine (Retconned) Memorable Quotes TBA Gallery Bonzi's corruption.jpg|Bonzi's corruption starts taking over Oasis Springs and beyond. Trivia *Part XI is the first part to be considered entirely Non-Canon. *Part XI is the shortest part of the series. *Part XI is the first part to not add any characters since Part II. *Part XI is also the first part to not feature the Bogan Household as a playable household. *Part XI is the first part where a child of a main character is born. *In the 2019 Stream Awards, Part XI has recieved the second worst stream of 2019 due to how chaotic it turned out. The combination of character deaths, Jill's baby being swooped, chat members fighting, and pure misfortune lead poor Joel into a corner. He even considered not posting the stream at all. Category:Parts Category:Season 1 Category:Non-Canon